pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1955 Style)
DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1955's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bill - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Chamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Jill's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Jordan - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Love a Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1955 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1955 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1955 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Quick Thinking *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1955 Style) - Chamametchi We Should Cry *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1955 Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1955 Style) - Loyal Heart Dog My Bad *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1955 Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1955 Style): Lisa Simpson's First Date? *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1955 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Bright Heart Raccoon in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Joy Chamametchi.png|Chamametchi as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Fear Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Fear Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Riley Andersen Category:DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1955 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG